interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Medicine
English Etymology < < , feminine of < < . Pronunciation * , * , * * Noun # A substance which specifically promotes healing when ingested or consumed in some way. # A treatment or cure. # The study of the cause, diagnosis, prognosis and treatment of disease or illness. # The profession of physicians, surgeons and related specialisms; those who practice medicine. # Ritual Native American magic used (notably by a medicine man) to promote a desired outcome in healing, hunting, warfare etc. Synonyms * regimen, course, program, prescription * drug, prescription, pharmaceutical, elixir * See also Wikisaurus:medicine * See also Wikisaurus:pharmaceutical Derived terms * clinical medicine * evidence-based medicine * medicine ball * medicine dance * medicine man * medicine show * take one's medicine * taste of one's own medicine Related terms * medic * medicament * medication * medicate * medicinal * premedication Translations * Afrikaans: * Alabama: aissi * Arabic: * Armenian: դեղ (deġ) * Breton: louzoù * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 药 (yào), 药材 (yàocái), 藥物 (yàowù), 药物 (yàowù), 经方 (jīngfāng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Estonian: arstirohi, medikament * Ewe: atike * Finnish: * French: * German: , , * Greek: *: Ancient: φαρμάκιον (farmakion) , φαρμάκευμα (farmakeuma) , βοήθημα (voithima) *: Modern: * Hebrew: תרופה (trufā) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: , , * Lao: (yaa) * Latvian: zāles , medikaments * Luhya: * Macedonian: , * Meru: * Navajo: azee' * Neapolitan: 'mmericìna * Norwegian: , , * Persian: (dâru) * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Taos: woléne * Tamil: மருந்து (marundhu) * Telugu: మందు (mandu), ఔషదం (aushadam) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , , * Armenian: դեղ (deġ) * Chinese: 中医, 中醫 (zhōngyī) * Czech: * Ewe: , * Latvian: ārstēšana (process of treatment), ārstniecība (treatment in general), izārstēšana (treatment with a supposed successful outcome) * Macedonian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Taos: woléne * Tamil: சிகிச்சை: sikichchai * Thai: * Ukrainian: , * Arabic: * Armenian: բժշկություն (bžškut῾yun) * Breton: medisinerezh * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 醫學, 医学 (yīxué), 方剂学 (fāngjìxué) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , artsenij , medicijnen * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: רפואה (refuʾā) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Japanese: 医学 (いがく, igaku) * Kurdish: * Latvian: medicīna * Macedonian: * Neapolitan: 'mmericìna * Norwegian: * Persian: (pezeški), * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , , * Telugu: వైద్యం (vaidyam) * Tamil: மருத்துவம் (maruththuvam) * Thai: * Ukrainian: * Czech: * Dutch: artsenij , geneeskunde * Latvian: medicīna * Scottish Gaelic: * Tamil]: மருத்துவர் (maruththuvar) * Thai: * Ukrainian: * Alabama: apofka * Danish: * Dutch: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: , * : bar , ilaç * : mezegiezh * : medicament * : दवाई (davāī) * : obat * : औषद (oušad) * : leac * : dawa, madawa pl (noun 5,6) (1,2) * : marasin See also * therapy * panacaea References * Prescription Desk Reference, Prescription Drug Information: * * "medicine" in the Merriam-Webster On-line dictionary * "medicine" in the Hutchinson Encyclopaedia, Helicon Publishing LTD 2007. * * ---- Italian Noun medicine # Anagrams * * endemici Category:Sciences zh-min-nan:medicine et:medicine el:medicine fr:medicine fy:medicine ko:medicine hy:medicine io:medicine id:medicine it:medicine kn:medicine kk:medicine sw:medicine lo:medicine lv:medicine lt:medicine hu:medicine ml:medicine nl:medicine ja:medicine no:medicine pl:medicine pt:medicine ro:medicine ru:medicine simple:medicine fi:medicine ta:medicine te:medicine th:medicine tr:medicine vi:medicine zh:medicine